


Geborgen

by SombrellaMelloena



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Magicat (She-Ra)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombrellaMelloena/pseuds/SombrellaMelloena
Summary: Eine verletzte, schlafende Catra in den Armen ihrer Mutter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Geborgen

**Author's Note:**

> (( Eine kleine Fanfiction, nach dem ich mich in den letzten Tagen auf Archive of our own rumgetrieben haben und ziemlich sehnsüchtig auf Interaktionen mit Catra und ihrer Mutter wurde))

Der Mond schimmert durch das Blätter bedeckte Geäst, dass sich über einem prunkvoll aus gehüllten Raum erstreckt. Sie werfen weite Schatten aber Illuminiert deckt sich das Glühen dennoch auf 2 Silhouetten. Wirft jene in einen Traum ähnlich wirkenden zustand, denn ihre eigentlichen dunklen Fellfarben werden übergossen mit Silberglanz und sternenfunkel. Umrungen von unendlicher Dunkelheit, die es jedoch nicht wagt dem Licht zu nahezukommen.

Die eine Silhouette, viel größer und um die kleine zierliche umschlungen, blickt auf jene in Katzenartiger Gestalt hinab. In ihren Augen bildet sich reflektiert das Licht des Mondes ab, welcher von Zeit zu Zeit auf die untere hinab regnet. Ob es Tränen der Erleichterung, des Kummers oder der Freude sind lässt sich schwer unterscheiden. Aber was Zählt ist, sie ist da. Sie ist endlich wieder da. Ihr Herz schmerzte nur so vor Freude, bei ihrem Anblick.

Viel wichtiger als schlaf, zu monumental um sie aus den Augen zu verlieren. Von der stärksten Form die sie selbst kennt stetig bewacht. In Sicherheit. Sodass selbst wenn der Tod es nur wagen sollte zu erscheinen, er in einem erbitterten Kampf sich mit leeren Händen von dannen machen müsste.

Beständig, schnurrend, sacht, bedacht. Eine sich gegen den Fell Strich richtende Bewegung, wiederholend. Um sicherzustellen, das jene schwer Verletzte auch ja nicht aufhöre zu atmen. Eine Anregung zu leben. Nach all den Jahren, die sie warten musste, konnte sie nicht anders und sie würde alles tun damit sie überlebt.

Sie kannte nicht ihren Namen, nicht ihren Charakter, ihre Seele, ihre Geschichte oder ihre Fehler. Doch all jene waren egal, solange sie lebte und blieb. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als dass, all die verlorene Zeit aufholen. Ihr Kind endlich kennenlernen. Ihr so viele Sachen beibringen. Sie lieben.

Doch für all dass, musste das Mädchen mit der dunkelbraunen Mähne, dem Hautfarbenen Pelz, den Gold und blau schimmernden Augen, die ihren eigenen so gleichen unbedingt leben.

Ihre dunklen Ohren heben sich seicht im Rhythmus ihrer flach atmenden Brust. Ihr Schweif bewegungslos, aber mit ihrem eigenem umschlungen immer noch angenehm warm.

All die Wunden, die jenes Mädchen bei dem Absturz erlitt Bandagiert, verdeckt damit sie sich in kompletter ruhe, versteckt vor der Welt erholen und heilen können. Genau wie das Kind selbst. Versteckt, geborgen, in Sicherheit. Dafür würde sie sorgen.


End file.
